Angel
by Fire PhoenixX
Summary: Angel meets Logan Chase, an old accquantience and he's involved with more than Nagel bargained for...


The darkness behind Angel's lifeless eyes told anyone who decided to cross him that he showed no mercy or remorse. However, when one is feeling down, one tends to lose their normal movements, even if you are immortal and are different from everyone else of your kind. The truth was, Angel was a vampire, but not one who enjoyed tearing arms out of mortal's sockets, for he had a soul. This soul prevented him from causing any pain to human beings without him remembering their face, their pain and suffering that he, Angelus 'the one with the Angelic Face' the 'Scourge of Europe' had caused. Now, Angel was different. He saved people he was a protector. Even his employees knew when to move out of his way and not question anything about him. Cordelia Chase used to be the average popular High School cheerleader, until she opened her eyes and saw the suffering of the world. She is the connection to the Powers That Be; her visions of people in need help Angel save them, to help him on his road to Redemption. Wesley Whydam-Pryce, Watcher to Buffy Summers and Faith until he lost control of them that led to Faith nearly destroying the world. He returned as a 'rogue' demon hunter, though to him, no knowledge of the real, the genuine and the extremely pissed off Demon Hunter could be known.  
  
Los Angeles, City of Angels, destroyer of dreams and acting hopes.Cordelia knew that all too well. She had come to L.A to pursue acting instead; she ended up with dealing with disgusting, dripping in slime demons. She dusted the top of her well-organised desk and sat on the seat, sighing loudly and groaning with boredom. The sun beat down through the office windows and she scrunched up her eyes to block it away. Failing in vain, she stood up and let the blinds fall, not before she saw the flash of a black coat in the hallway. Cordelia sighed and turned her back on the door that just opened. "Wesley, Angel's not in and, no, I don't want to go with you to a posh party." "This guy Wesley must be one hell of an idiot," a deep, husky Canadian voice said. Cordelia spun around and felt her mouth drop. The tall-very slender- man wore a pair of baggy black pants, a dark red vest and an open long, black, leather jacket. He had an angular face, very chiselled features and a square jaw. His skin was extremely tanned, his nose looked as if it had been broken a few times as it was slightly squint. The dark brown flick at the front of his hair was messed up, he had a small amount of stubble around his mouth.his lips were a thin, angry slash across his face and his eyes.(oh God his eyes!) were the coldest green you could ever imagine. "Uh, are you okay?" he waved a hand over Cordelia's face and she immediately smiled warmly. "Hi," she gritted her teeth slightly. "Can I help you?"  
  
"This is Angel Investigation?" "Yes, we conquer the strange and weird cases," Cordelia sat behind her desk and pulled out a pen. "Actually," he smiled slyly. "I was kinda hoping to see your boss."  
  
"Uh Angel's not exactly a 'day person'," Cordelia chewed on the end of her pen as this man leaned onto the desk, his hands poised on each side of the notepad. "But I could wake him?"  
  
"He'd get cranky," he answered. He smiled predatory, as he looked her up and down. Cordelia immediately knew that he had put her in the basket with the doubtless dozens of women he'd probably bed because of the slight soften and domination in his cold eyes. "Did you know that you're beautiful?" he asked as he pulled out the pen from her mouth. "I get told occasionally to help me feel better after a bad date," she sighed and placed her chin in her hand. "Really," he moved forwards so his forehead was practically touching hers. "That's surprising that you'd get bad dates."  
  
Cordelia felt herself get lost in his eyes.they were unique and unearthly. "They come often in L.A." Suddenly he stood up after stroking her chin slightly, "Nice meeting you.Cordelia." She arched an eyebrow and then laughed nervously as he indicated to the nameplate on her desk. "I'll tell Angel you came by.what did you say your name was?" He paused, as if thinking through what to say. "Um.just say Chase came by." Cordelia nodded and wrote down the name and time that he'd arrived. "Well, it was nice to meet you.Chase." "It might come more often than expected," he grinned and closed the door behind him.  
  
Angel anxiously stepped upstairs into the main office and found it was empty, the darkness filled the room and he sighed as he staggered into his office. He sat behind his desk and took a swift swallow from his mug of coffee. Glancing down at his desk, he said the yellow memo paper sticking to a book. It read: 'Chase 9:00am, looking for you. Cordy' Angel frowned. "Chase?" The phone rang instantly and Angel groaned. "Angel Investigations, how can we help you?" "Ah, Angel you're a hard man to get a hold of," the husky voice said. "But I gathered you'd be up, after all, it is nightfall. Your employee said that you weren't exactly a 'day-person' I have to admit, I'm not one either but not in your way." "Who are you?"  
  
"Like she wrote down, Chase," he answered. "Know who I am yet?" "Of course I know," Angel sighed. "Gonna spare me an introduction?"  
  
"Why would the Demon Hunter come to me instead of hunting me down?"  
  
"So this is where you're hiding," Angel commented his brooding attitude over coming his speech. "Not exactly," he shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's not like I need your help but two warriors are better than one, right?" Angel nodded. "Depends on who the warriors are." "You and me," he answered. "The apocalypse is drawing near again." "Give me something that isn't on my to-do list," Angel sighed. "Where?" "Happens to be the Krate joint," he shrugged. "Demon hotspot around here," he added after Angel's blank expression. The vampire furrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement. "Logan, if you have saved the world as many times as the Alliance boasts then this would be a walk in the park." "Yeah, it should be," he sighed. "But dear Gabriel doesn't seem to give a damn about making it easy for me." "Gabriel?" Angel growled. "What's he doing back in this world?"  
  
"Council mix up," Logan drawled. "How many times I've wanted to wring the neck of that Travers!" "But that would just stir the whole Alliance-Council war again, Logan, that would be stupid."  
  
Logan nodded slowly. "Anyway, if I fill in details and you agree.can I get the address of Cordelia?" "Deal."  
  
Cordelia pulled on the white, silk robe and moved into her lounge, "I'm coming," she grumbled as the doorbell rang again. She glanced up at the peek-hole and stepped backwards. "Oh my God!"  
  
Swinging the door open, there stood 'Chase' a bunch of wet, tattered flowers in his hand and an awkward smile on his thin lips. "Sorry they're a bit.dull."  
  
"How-why-what-huh?" she stuttered and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Angel gave me the address," he assured. "Anyway, I just wanted to see you again." "Again?" "Okay," he sighed. "I've seen you before, in Sunnydale."  
  
"Sunnydale?" Cordelia was feeling embarrassingly confused. "When?"  
  
He smiled slightly. "One night in the Bronze, you danced with me."  
  
She smiled gleefully. "I knew it! Wesley didn't believe me when I said I'd seen you before."  
  
"And if you remember." he stretched out the silence dramatically. "I did this." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Cordelia lingered a minute after he had left her lips. She looked up slowly and saw his lips were still moist.she wanted to kiss him again and make it lead further. She gripped his cheeks in her hands and drew him into a passionate lock, both enjoying each other's territory. He gripped her waist and the water on his hands went through onto her skin. "Your name is Logan, right?" He smiled against her lips. "Yes." Cordelia felt she had known him all her life when the little drops of heaven known as his kiss touched her lips. She needed to feel his flesh against hers.now.  
  
Wesley opened Cordelia's door. "Cordy, Angel's got some researching he needs done. Apparently a man has appeared saying he's the real Demon Hunter.my arse." Cordelia appeared looking refreshed and energetic. "Wesley.hi."  
  
Wesley looked suspiciously around. "Where is he?" Cordelia looked innocently at him. "Who?"  
  
"The man who just screwed you," the Englishman sighed. "Excuse me?" Cordelia looked shocked as she heard Wesley's words. "I never did.who's this man?"  
  
Wesley took a seat and began. "Some rogue who met Angel last night, personally I think he's just another wannabe."  
  
"Like you," Cordelia smiled. "Yes.I mean no," Wesley snapped. "Anyway, he's warned us about another end- of-the-world deal and plans to join us later this morning." "Really," Cordelia smiled as if she were hiding something. "What's wrong with this guy?" "He's your average rogue really, tall, dark, striking -stop looking at me like that- also extremely sly. According to Angel's description he's nothing like what I've heard of," Wesley scowled. "He's probably a rogue smoking pot and just accidentally stumbled into the demon World with no real knowledge at all-" "Actually I was in training for ten years before I was chosen," the husky voice cut in, Wesley turned round and chewed the inside of his cheek. "You must be Wesley, right?" "Wesley Whydam-Pryce," Wesley stood up formally and held out his hand. "I presume you are Logan Chase."  
  
Logan stared at Wesley's outstretched hand with an arched eyebrow. "Sorry, I don't shake hands."  
  
"Oh," Wesley sat back down and looked at the newspaper sheepishly. Cordelia smiled, like she was forcing back laughter and poured out the boiling water.  
  
Logan sat on the edge of the desk and sharpened the sword menacingly. The sparks flew from the golden blade as he struck it with the block of stone. He put a hand to his face as a piece of metal hit his face. "Damn." The metal wasn't important, it was the sharpness of the blade.the slice of the air when he swung it. In the background, Wesley was talking seriously to Angel, Cordelia leaning on her desk watching Logan with wow-I-love-the-way-he-does-that look in her chocolate brown eyes. "If you keep staring at me like that I'll have to do something about it," he muttered under his breath but not taking his eyes off the blade for a second. Cordelia smiled seductively. "I doubt you could do anything to me that would surprise me." "Oh you just wait," he promised and looked up only to give a look of sheer charm and domination. "What you gonna do?" she pondered. He put a finger to his nose. "Just wait." "What do you think Logan?" Wesley asked suddenly. Logan swung around and looked up. "What?" Wesley sighed loudly. "Should we go with force or thought?" Angel filled in. "Thought," Logan said quickly and firmly. "Trust me, force will get you nowhere with Gabe." "Gabe?" Wesley frowned. "Logan's name for Gabriel," Angel answered. Cordelia stared at Logan's face; it showed a display of hatred and repulsion for the name Gabriel. "Don't say that name." His voice sounded as if he was constantly on pot or something, but it had the crispness of a sober person and anyway, she knew he wasn't at that stuff because people like that smelled of the stuff no matter how much they washed or tried to get it out. "When is it anyway?" Wesley asked Logan's back. The Demon Hunter stood up slowly and held the sword carelessly in his limp hand. "I'll know when it is." "We're meant to trust that," Wesley drawled.  
  
"Keep your senses open," Angel advised. "I mean he's just gonna lead us into a trap." "Wesley," Angel sighed. "What?" "SHUT UP!" Angel, Cordelia and Logan snapped at the same time. "We'll trust Logan because he knows more about this and his senses are sensitive to this stuff," Angel told Wesley firmly. "Right?" Wesley looked at everyone in turn. "Fine." Logan smiled and glanced at his loose watch. "I gotta go." Cordelia stood and closed the door behind them as she reached the hallway. "You'll meet me here tonight?" she asked. "Nine o'clock," he nodded. "Of course." He swiftly kissed her lips and jogged down the hallway. "Bye," she muttered.  
  
"Look at that," Wesley grumbled. "Being all sensitive and romantic, that never works."  
  
"Wesley-," "I know, I know," he sighed. "Shut up." "Good," Angel smiled. "What do you think is wrong with him?" Wesley looked at Angel. "I don't know, there's something though.something." "I know what you mean," Angel agreed unexpectedly. "Something's missing from him. The others weren't like him at all, they were like.Buffy." Wesley nodded. "He's a bad egg." "Faith," Angel suddenly finished.  
  
"Faith," Logan muttered into the alley. "Hey, Faith?" "Hey lover," a sexy voice came from the shadows. "Miss me?" "Not really," he smirked as she stalked towards him. "Bet you missed me."  
  
"I was in a coma, Logan," she snapped. "I'd really be thinking about you." "Yeah you would," Logan grinned and slid his cold hands around her waist. "Sorry I missed that whole 'Graduation fiasco'." "So did I." He trailed off as her gaze moved away from him. There was a silence of awkwardness and anxiousness. "Uh.what have you been up to?" Logan looked back and locked a gaze with her. He frowned slightly at her question. "Just hunting."  
  
"I heard about the.thing," she said softly. "Sorry you didn't hear it from me," he answered darkly. "Why did it happen?" she demanded. Logan's eyes turned dark and menacing as the gleam of evil grew in them. "It just did."  
  
"The Alliance will be after you."  
  
"They already are," he answered. "I've moved from Barcelona, Tokyo, London, Moscow, Chicago and here in three months." "They'll get you eventually."  
  
"Not before Gabe gets his ass kicked," Logan promised. "Then I'll get myself caught." "What will they do to you?"  
  
"Put me under tests and naturally, if they find anything, they'll kill me," he said simply. "Aren't you scared of death?"  
  
"Death is the adventure, life is just a warm up," Logan told her. "I'll wait for you." "Make sure of that," she leaned upwards and kissed his lips. 


End file.
